Repose
by vyoom
Summary: From a period of chaos and anarchy Naruto is flung back in time. Will he able to change the events for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Silence was the first thing he sensed. Everything was so peaceful. No running, chasing or escaping from some phantoms of the past. He was so damn tired of all that. But he had learned to endure. He was always master of hiding his true emotions under false bravado contrary to what his senseis' or ex-senseis' believed. He showed optimism and never die attitude because one his closest friends told him that it was only remaining constant in many of their lives. It gave others hope that things could still be salvaged.

They have lost everything. Their homes, their desires, and their beliefs; even their identities were questionable. They didn't know how to escape from this nightmare their existence has become. Fathers killed children; mother skewered by their sons, lovers tore their beloved bodies again and again. It went on till you were dead and then you started fighting from the other side. He had lost the count of several times he had obliterated his loved ones. The infinite chakra of the Jubi was used to fuel continuous EDO-Tensei. Obito was dead set on not only killing them but breaking their will till they remained a formless husk of their earlier self. A person can kill a cherished one only so many times that he started doubting the times spent with them were real or not.

Any truth in this world is sometimes defined by what most thinks. All the hidden cruelties were bound to come out in such situation. When you didn't belief in anything you are bound to do as you please. The world turned into self-styled anarchy. All principles and morals were lost or people pretended they didn't exist. He had witnessed proud Ninja behaving worse than lowest of the scums. It was quite surprising that in the time like these he still remembered Teuchi giving him ramen on the house, Kakashi knocking on his windows with a basket of vegetables, Jiraya sharing a popsicle.

He was betrayed at last by few of his rag-tag groups when they dumped him in front of Obito. He didn't blame them through as they were only rushing the inevitable. Whatever resistance they thought they had, been washed away much earlier. He was the only relic of the past that was still fighting on the other side of peace-force or so-called peace of Obito. He listened to rumblings of Obito as how with him out of way finally the infinite Tsukiyomi will finally be started and after all his stubbornness has only achieved delaying the inevitable. He didn't reply just made faces to all this talk. Though it was childish but totally worth it under the circumstances even worth losing his tongue in the process. Seeing Obito coming down from his high ground and become so much affected by his cheek to cut off his tongue was a plus. And then the pain started. It was as if he was being unmade piece by piece. He and Kurma were not only connected in the body but also in the mind during their recent developed partnership. So when kurma's chakra was being extracted it was like being cut in two pieces not only bodily but on the mere level of your essence. For a moment he thought about other jhinchurikis if this is what they have to endure; but only for a moment. Then the pain was too great to consider anything else. He started repeating a mantra that someone told him in their philosophical moments and he had made it his current motto "this too shall pass." But like in his life the condition only worsened.

So the silence was godsend. He didn't know how long he was there. Time has lost its meaning. He didn't have his normal senses. For the matter of that he didn't know if he had a body or not at that time. But some sense was indicating that he was distinct from his surroundings so he concluded that he was somewhere, wherever that was.

He became aware of them. They could only be classified as such. When they started prodding him with their mind if they had mind it was feeling like when Ino sometimes delved into his memories. He shivered at the sensation. He had stood in front of Bijuus and had felt their overwhelming presence but this was something different. The beings dissecting him were on a whole different level. He was feeling like a tiny straw in front of a hurricane. They were not interested in his mere memories but his intentions. All his pretences fell for first time in his life. The feeling was worse than being naked. It was like going through all his memories but with a team of psychoanalyst. The things from his subconscious which he had willingly or unwillingly suppressed, were led bare before him. He had never felt so vulnerable before. In those moments they knew him better than he knew himself.

When it ended he felt bruised, even without a body, worse than the feeling of being skewered by a horde of shurikan. The moment of tranquillity passed again too soon for his liking.

And suddenly he started falling he didn't know how or where or if it was rushing.

He only heard one thing "DON'T FAIL THIS TIME NARUTO."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Why the hell you can't get this through your thick skull brat? You have to keep up discipline. We don't want a stampede here. You are always making some sort of mischief." The matrons' head was fuming at the end of the tirade. "Are you trying to ignore me? Very well a night without food will drive some sense home into you. Go to your bed no food for you tonight."

Naruto was shaken from his staring into space by a rough shove. He looked groggily at the face of thick set women. He had seen that face before, may be a long time ago. She was yelling something.

He was forced to climb a rickety set of stairs still in state of shock. Why the hell the stairs were made so damn high?

Being deposited somewhat roughly in corner drove some reason back into him. A felt a lumpy sort of threadbare mattress was thrown on some wooden thing. The air inside was stuffy and with a hint of bleach. Light was enough to make out that there were a series of cots everywhere three atop each.

He saw the back of the women who was yelling at him some time ago. His eyes narrowed as he took on his surroundings. He remembered this place alright. It was the orphanage he stayed in, till he was six. He jumped from his cot to properly survey everything and promptly started kissing the floor.

He shook his head to clear the cobwebs while getting on his feet. Everything was vividly clear as he remembered. This was his old orphanage. He had spent many nights staring at the same dank ceiling, hoping to become free of this place. He hated it with all the passions of a six-year-old. Funnily this was the place where he had started harboring the longings for friendship. Orphanages have one simple rule, either you are part of a group or distinct enough that others don't bother you. If you are neither of a former then you got bullied till you join a group and start tormenting others. Children could be surprisingly cruel when they desired and about orphanage staff turning blind eye towards anything Naruto related they were extra rough towards him. So in the nutshell Naruto never made any friends there.

What is this devilry? He distinctly remembered being near dead. At that time he was near 5'8 not this puny length. He could hear the rumblings of the children downstairs in the dining area. He tried to flare his chakra in attempt to disrupt any genjutsu but he failed even excess it.

He moved towards the sole window of the hall; to have a better view of his surroundings and after adjusting his footing to maintain balance. It was irksome to adjust to this adolescent body with his mature reflexes.

There was a glittering city below. Traffic was low owing to the evening time but he still could witness few people frolicking about. In the distance he could just make out the face of previous Hokages' on the mountain, and as he had suspected it had only four faces.

"So I am indeed in a genjutsu that causes to me to revisit my past and I am unable to access my chakra."

Naruto started analysing the situation by the facts available to him. First he was witnessing the thing from his past that he had surely lived. Second as the events were quite trivial in grand scheme of things he had never described this life to anybody. Third he is unable to access his chakra. Fourth his co-ordination has gone haywire.

From first two facts it could be concluded that the caster of genjutsu is using a passive form of genjutsu, which picks general things from the life of victim rather than active form in which caster decides that what to show the victim. Leading to conclusion that the caster was indeed very powerful as to extract memories buried this deeply. And Naruto knew only one man possible of doing this at this time. Third and fourth facts only confirmed the strength of the genjutsu cast to easily mimic the physical condition of his body at that time.

He came back to his cot and fell down promptly.

"This thing is weird, still it is good than the agonising pain I was experiencing during extraction of kyuubi. But Obito is a sick bastard. He must have devised some sick plot to torment me."

Naruto was brooding on the bed about the purpose of this plot when other children started coming back to their cots. He was taken aback by the general cheerfulness and spontaneity of the group. It was so long since he has witnessed such things. The things during shinobi war were morbid and listless.

He didn't know how long he was watching the children but came back to himself after a majority of them had fallen asleep. With nothing else to do he thought that he might as well start exploring the area he was in and maybe he will witness something which was planned for him, he never was one for patience and bidding ones' time.

Silently creeping back to the ground floor he reached the kitchen. Leading by his memory, he went out through the single window which was held closed by a brick.

The weather outside was chilly but not uncomfortable. The number of people on the street has become negligible. He started wondering aimlessly through the streets. Everything was as he remembered, before pain had flattened Konoha.

He passed through various streets, shops, clan areas and training fields. He purposely left behind Hokage office as he was unwilling to face any person from the past again. Try as he might he could not understand why the torment has not started yet. According to him enough time has passed for something to happen. May be Obito was trying to build melodrama. And why not! Now Obito had all the time in the world to twist the reality whichever way he liked.

"If nothing is going to happen I as well force him to do something."

Naruto saw someone practising some water ninjutsu in training area 4. Feeling rebellious he started walking toward her. She was trying to form floating water bullets or something similar based on the unfinished jutsu he saw.

"You are wasting your time trying to fool me. You should as well start with it."

The girl who turned back had an oval-shaped face with brown hairs with dark eyes, as he could make out in the moon's light. Coming to think of it didn't people saw a red moon in the tsukiyomi world? Whatever!

"And who would be you squirt?"

"Cut the crap! You should as well get over with." Naruto's voice that came out was high-pitched.

"You are one rude brat! Aren't you?" Yuna turned back to start practising again.

"And you are epitome of conceitedness and stupidity." Naruto promptly retorted.

"What did you called me?" This brat was surely getting on her nerves. She realised that he was that trouble child, whom everybody despised. She was agitated enough because she was unable to perform the jutsu, whatever the hell meant by "letting the chakra flow like water."

"So you have already detached so far from reality that you have lost your common vocabulary. Let me spell that for you S –T –U-I…." Suddenly Naruto was rocked by a straight punch to his guts and flew to the nearby tree. His head was hit against hard wood and then darkness descended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Bijuu speaking**

Human speaking

_Mindscape scene_

_What to do! Go ahead or just wait here. He had to face him certainly at some point of time. Well he always was a man of action._

_Naruto started walking ahead into the familiar sewer with its leaking pipes. He was unwilling to face Kuruma. Kyuubi always had a cynical personality which he had toned down to dry sarcasm in the later years of their partnership._

_The truth was Naruto was afraid to face those eyes after failing so utterly. _

_The sight of familiar seal and the cage greeted him. A large mass of red could be seen behind it._

_"How do you plan to start this? Will there be few monologues like some trashy villains? "Naruto could not control the flair of anger, self-hate and sheer despair flowing through his being. This images of what he was witnessing were very sacred to him. They were going to be perverted by one megalomaniac's obsession._

_Naruto was defeated and broken alright. The resistance had ended finally. What more did this madman wanted from him. Will he ever get peace? He was dead tired of all these pretences and illusions._

_Unknown to him a flow of red started from the cage towards his body causing the fox's eyes to widen. _

_"__**Calm down Naruto. Control yourself**__." Kyuubi's deep bass boomed in the area._

_"And whatever for I should do it?" _

_"__**Calm down. You are drawing my chakra other than the alarm it will cause in the surroundings it will cause havoc on your young body**__"_

_"My young body you say." A sneer appeared on Naruto's face. "You may have reduced my body to a young one but you can't play with my mind. STOP FUCKING AROUND."_

_Kyuubi smacked his tail on the ground in irritation. "__**For a second quit being a moron and here me Oh! Mighty sage**__." His voice was far louder than before._

_Naruto was taken aback by the sound. He observed that traces of Kyuubi's chakra were flowing towards him. He willed his mind to calm down and body to relax. He was surprised to note that his body had reverted back to his older self. \_

_Silence stretched for few moments between them. _

**_"Don't remain standing there as a cornered game. Come forword" _**_Kyuubi growled. He appeared very much agitated. _

_Naruto couldn't hold out his laughter. For few moments his voice echoed in the hallway. He was quite amused by the way that thing was talking. Did Obito believed him gullible enough to fall for this trick? _

_"__**Now you had your fill of your own dose of hilarity. Lets' discuss our current predicament**__" Naruto saw that the Kyuubi, if it was the Kyuubi, was not amused. _

_"And that would be?" Naruto interjected. "No-no let me guess. Fucking up Uzumaki Naruto even further till the realms of living ends." Naruto retaliated quickly._

_"__**It seems you have perfected your gallows humour a bit and alas it only took a blow to the head**__." _

_"You are one to say. How working on your sadism project is going on? Didn't have your share yet? You are one nasty piece of work Uchiha!"_

_"__**Oh! You believe me a figment of your imagination or a piece of Uchiha's genjutsu**__." Kyuubi chuckled in his deep baritone._

_"And now you deny it. What is this, a hot and cold treatment of T&I" Naruto exclaimed__.__"_

_"__**Come down from your high places boy. Everything does not revolve around you contrary to what ancients believe**__." Kyuubi was standing now to his full height. "__**Of all the brain-dead things to do, they shoved us here. And I swear in the name of Rikido Sennin if you once again tried to regurgitate**__**the ceremonial word from the hole you call mouth I will kick you till the land of Shingami and back**__." _

_"You can try all you want asshole. You have taken everything from me, but this last thing I won't surrender that is my own self." Naruto's countenance had become grim and in voice freezing voice he continued. "So bring on everything that you have got. You also will witness the resolve of Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Suddenly one of the tails grabbed him by the neck and forcefully dragged his towards the cage "__**Listen carefully Naruto. I am only repeating this because of all the ningens, you are only the second person whom I respect. I AM NEITHER THE FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION, NOR A BEING OF UCHIHA'S GENJUTSU. I AM THE NINE TAIL DEMON FOX. THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE.**__" The kyuubi waited for few moments and then continued in a far gentler tone releasing Naruto from his hold. "__**I know we both are high strung right now. The ordeal with Gedo Mazo had left us bitter and angry. But whining about it will not get us anywhere.**__" _

_"And why should I believe you?" Naruto's voice was sufficiently acidic. "You were ranting that some An-cn-t guys have shoved us here and judging by the scenery outside I will presume in the past. How much of a moron you think I am?" He was heaving now "I may be broken alright but I have not gone senile."_

_"__**Yes you ningens were always masters of ignoring the simplest solutions which were right in front of your noses**__**and they are called ancients you moron**__." Kyuubi was also gearing up for the clash. "__**Broken up you say. Should I sing the sermons for the Gallant Uzumaki? About how he lived or died. Realities check Namikaze we both failed utterly. And I am not here to listen your sob story. One time living it was enough thank you. What did you lost hm.. In the end you were dying and were certain to exist in some form in afterlife. What about me did you realised? How terrified I was? It was the end for me. End of Kyuubi. I was going to be lost inside the Juubi. My identity was dispersing at the same time. Whatever was me was dissolving little by little. Complete cessation**__." Kyuubi voice had turned hunted towards the end. _

_"You think I should believe you just because you are telling this. If you are the Kyuubi you should damn well know that time travel is impossible. We had researched this topic extensively. Even the Uzumaki fuinjutsu users were unable to achieve it. We have gone through the documents of their research already. Because of the constraints of free-will and fate, the chaos will be two great to be contained by one seal. The technique will overload within seconds consuming all the chakra the user contains, trying to account for cause and effect relation between all the life system present on earth, killing the user instantly." Naruto continued speaking while getting himself comfortable on the floor. If Obito was interested into sucking him into some of his sick plot by convincing him into of time travel bullshit, then so be it. It was not as if he was able to get rid of this genjutsu or scenario whatever, in the present situation._

_"You were always stubborn as a rock throughout your previous life." Kyuubi continued with his even tone. "Time travel is impossible, but for life form on this planet. Only beings beyond this space time could affect it."_

_"For discussion purpose lets' assume you are telling the truth. Then the question arises why I was selected for this ultra-pious cosmic phenomenon of time travel? Did the higher beings were not entertained enough from the cluster-fuck that was my life? Do they want a flashback?"_

_"__**Do you think I have all the answers? I may be the being of nearly infinite chakra but I am still a being of this world only**__." Kyuubi growled. If he detected the omission of mentioning Naruto and him together, in Naruto's comments he choose to ignore it for now. "__**Exactly why we were chosen? That I don't know. May be they thought that we were in the position to salvage this world better. Or who knows, I didn't exactly get any memo provided at the time of the shift**__. __**But do you get to choose where and when to be born or your parents for that matter. These things could as well as be described as due chance or due to some divine thing**__." _

_"Why exactly should I believe you? One moment I was my puny younger self and now I am fully grown men having a mind numbing discussion with you." Naruto countered easily._

_"__**You were your younger self because that is how far back we were flunked in time and as you have retained your mannerism and memories of your previous life you appear in your mindscape as your nineteen year old self. As only memories were transferred not our physical bodies I think we both have merged with our respective past selves in this body. At the same time we were limited by the physical boundaries of this body. You might have already noticed the inability to access chakra and your lack of coördination. As by memory you are trying to achieve some task but the body is unable to perform at that level. Consider it a case like that of fight between Sasuke and Lee before chunnin exam. Though Sasuke could exactly understand and predict Lee's attack beforehand, because of lack of physical conditioning, he was unable to counter it**__." _

_"This is all well and good theory, but the question remains how do I establish that this world is real and not an illusion." Naruto responded in the same zeal._

**_"Harr.. harrr…. Harr…"_**_ A guttural sound started emitting from Kyuubi's throat. "__**I haven't had this much fun for a long time. Naruto by any chance do I look like those serious faced Philosophers to you? You know they are debating from the time when you ningens started thinking. You will find tons of literature many times greater than my full height about the basis of reality. They debate weather this world is real or just an illusion. And you know after these hundreds of year of nonstop arguments and wasting countless hours writing on papers they still are not sure about one thing or other. You are always welcome to ask for their guidance. They sure will not disappoint you." **__Kyuubi continued in his previous sarcastic tone. "__**At the end of the day, believe whatever you want to believe, I don't have resources enough to convince you either way. But if you decide to be ostrich by ignoring the situation and bury your head in the sand then please be kind and release this damn seal at least so that I could do something. I completely refuse to remain idle and be a sitting duck for Madara**__."_

_"Just like that and this is the end of whole argument of The Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox. And what do you propose to do hm… Shout from the top of the mountain about plans of Madara and convince every nation to act against Akatsuki." _

_"__**About your second question I will say that you yourself should find out with regards to informing others of your time travel. But on a personal front let yourself ask the question and answer it if you have the foreknowledge to protect others in not only this village but also the other ones, then what will you do with that knowledge. Say for argument sake; even if this world is an illusion will you be able to live with yourself while you watch Iruka butchered, or Kakashi skewered, and you remaining on the sidelines or the best one you, yourself slaughtering Jiraya. Will you be able to face yourself even in this illusion? Go back Naruto, You will not be allowed to come here and face me until you have manned up"**_

_Naruto could feel the coldness radiating from Kurama's voice. He didn't like it a bit. It was a feeling like when you have disappointed one of your important persons._

_And then he was thrown back….._

_* I am not an native English speaker. If you find any grammatical mistakes, it will be very kind of you to point it. As I don't have a beta. Otherwise you are welcome to ignore it.*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Past scenes_

**Bijjuu talking**

* * *

It was getting uncomfortable. His head was pounding so hard. He was on some sort of soft futon. The smell of sterilized items rushed into his head basis that he concluded that he was in a hospital. He tried to get up and nearly collapsed back again due to vertigo.

He tried to open his eyes, but the daylight glare only made the headache worse. There was a whooshing sound somewhere near him. He heard someone adjusting chairs for sitting.

"How are you feeling Naruto kun?"

Naruto had hoped somewhat that he shouldn't have to face this person. Steeling himself he opened his eyes and winced immediately. And it was not only because of the pain due to glare it accompanied but also because of the face he witnessed. It was similar to the liver marked, brown eyed, wrinkled one, from a time long past.

"I see you are still not recovered enough. You gave us quite a scare young man." The Sandime Hokage of Konohagakure ne Sato was frowing. It was unusual for the boy to be this silent after waking up. Normally the blond was a bundle of energy. Always a handful for the people involved. But he could tell that something was not right. It was the way the boy was looking at him or not trying to look at him. The ANBU were getting restless. They also have picked up this anomaly and were gearing up to put some restraints on the boy, but Sarutobi signalled them to wait.

Though, the condition was a nightmare. Tensions between Uchiha and the village were already strained to the breaking point and then this happens.

Naruto had sensed his watchers while Sandime was talking. The subtle standard gesture for ANBU stand down was also not lost him. But why was he detained by the ANBU. And again he was reduced to his chibi self. Between Kyubi insisting of time travel and his belief of genjutsu he had had enough issues as it is and this shifting of bodies between childhood and teenage was not gaining any points. He was willing to tell them to shove their concern where sun doesn't shine but refrained from it remembering Kyubi's last word that "Even if it was a genjutsu was Naruto ready to behave in a way he didn't believe in?"

"I am ok jiji!" It was hard to call him that and voice came out like he was going to cry.

Sarutobi exhaled a sigh, hearing Naruto talk. Still the boy was quite evasive. "Are you still feeling pain anywhere?"

"No, I am fine." Naruto tried to steer the conversation away from the discussion of his health.

"Mind if we get it checked somewhat Naruto kun." On Hokage's signal a tall blonde man entered the room.

"I didn't know that Yamanaka clan head was a healer also." Naruto couldn't contain the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The sandiame was started, Naruto was throwing him out of the loop with each of his mannerism, which was not helping his case anyway. How did he know about Inochi. Everybody in Konoha knew about the various clans in Konoha generally. But few knew especially what they did except the shinobi. Naruto was a civilian still and the manner in which he had commented showed that on some level he knew what Yamanaka were especially known for. But maybe Sarutobi was trying to read too much in the situation because the events unfolded. Naruto may have an encounter with a Yamanaka previously. Still it didn't answer his knowledge of Inochi's clan head status. None of the Naruto's watchers have indicated about any clan head approaching him. It was all part of the status quo that no clan will try to unduly influence the Jhinchuriki towards their clan. "You sustained some head injuries causing you to be unconscious for five days. Yamanaka san will just check to make sure that you didn't sustain any lasting damage." Sandime took his time reply in his wizened tone never betraying any of his inner turmoil.

Naruto just shrugged, like it didn't matter anyway. _So five days have passed hm, as if that was possible_. On Hokage's nod Inochi approached the child.

"Try to relax Uzumaki chan. It will not hurt in any way." Inochi tried to soothe the child. He never had to perform this interrogative procedure on a child and doing it second time within days was aggravating. He had accessed Ino's mind a few times but that was just to see what his princess was thinking. This child was same age as her. But his eyes were so….. so…. He didn't know what emotions were there. It was like peering into a well where only your own reflection of voice will come back. He had a firm hold on psychology because of his association with the T&I department. He had seen such expression on some of the war veterans who had lost everything, when they thought that nothing matters now one way or the other. He tried not to dwell more on that. It will not serve to have his emotions haywire while accessing other's mind. He gently put his hand on Naruto's head. Skin contact was always good for entering one mind.

Sautobi was left to ponder the events leading to this day.

_He was just trying to bind up the various leftovers from the day, when he was informed that Naruto was taken to the hospital. Initially he had feared that the blond was victim of some sort of bullying. But the chunnin involved admitted about punching the blond after provocation. Mizuru Yuna was reprimanded about using force on a civilian on that a child. As Yuna was never reported to have any previous contact with Naruto or having actively ostracized him, he had let the matter go. In the middle of the night he had woken from a dreadful feeling. He had rushed to the hospital area post haste. ANBU had already secured the area and were in the process of evacuation. The site of young Naruto's body bathed into red flames had confirmed his suspicions'. He had immediately asked to have the sealing team assembled, and had went ahead to strengthen the hospital walls. Till then the whole of Naruto's body was covered into red chakra of the Kyubi. Naruto's body was suspended in the air now, supported on the bed by the chakra cloak itself. Of all the times for this to happen when neither Jiraya nor Yamato were present in Konoha._

_A crow masked ANBU informed him that all the patients have been evacuated from the building and have been taken to alternate facilities citing security reasons. _

_When the barrier team arrived he started working alongside them to draw seals that will atleast try to control the Kyubi's chakra from escaping the room. But he knew this was a flimsy arrangement at best. These selas were not powerful enough to hold back the kitsune. He just have to keep faith on Minato's work and pray that he didn't have to take the ultimate step to eradicate this issue. Konoha was in no position to withstand another tailed beast attack within a decade._

_Those few minutes were worse than those spent while previous shinobi wars trying to entrap the enemy in an ambush._

_He didn't know how many deities he had thanked when the foul chakra had started receding and finally Naruto's body dropped back to the bed. After few minutes when nothing else seemed to happen, he had approached the bed to take the stock of the situation. Naruto was lying peacefully on the bed. Looking on that innocent face he felt a pang of regret on the fate of the child, for what he had to face from this young age._

_He went on to check Naruto's body. It was looking fine on preliminary glance. He just found out the traces of Kyubi's chakra lingering which was receding back gradually. Removing the medical gown the view the seal he was relieved to see that seal was in pristine condition, though the surrounding skin was somewhat red from its recent use. After insuring that no Kyubi's chakra was trying to break through he had called for a healer._

_The man approaching this time was head of healer department. His services were required for shinobi population only._

_The healer confirmed that nothing was amiss as per physical condition of Naruto. Though when he had pointed out that there is some sort of increase in brain activity from patient's previous state, it had alarmed Hiruzen. Did Naruto know about the Kyubi and was already in interaction with it? But the healer had indicated that may be it was due to the patient's body trying to gain consciousness. _

_After stationing ANBUs' to monitor the blond and informing him of any development, he had returned to his home._

_The next day he had accompanied with Yamanaka Inochi to try to gleam any information from Naruto about the events. Naruto had not gained consciousness. But the healer has informed that the brain activity has gone down significantly from previous night._

_The inspection of an unconscious Naruto has not yielded anything. Inochi has informed that entering the boy's mind was like entering a hurricane. Naruto's emotions were in a whirlwind. Inochi had retrieved the information about the incident leading to Naruto's losing consciousness it was exactly similar to the memory that he had collected from the chunnin who was again detained the previous night after the fiasco of Naruto accessing the nine tails chakra. _

Four days has passed since then and Hiruzen was again sitting in the same chair hoping that Inochi will be able to gleam something more.

The accompanying shake of Inochi's head when he had ended the jutsu had dashed those hopes. Collecting himself he spoke to Naruto who was staring at Inochi with a frown, like he was trying to solve something was again peculiar. "It seems all is fine Naruto Kun. Try to rest and take it easy and follow the instruction of the healers. And get well soon. Ichiraku have missed their favourite customer this weekend."

Walking back the Hokage could feel the eyes of Naruto fallowing him.

"So what was it?" On Sandime's prompt Inochi started his report.

"It was as previous, he went out of the orphanage, started wandering the streets, visited training field, provoked Mizuru san, got punched, then collided with a tree, lost consciousness and rest you know." Inochi summarized in a go. It was the same sequence he had to tell now thrice, this counting. But he knew the importance of the events. The blond accessing Kyubi's chakra was a serious issue. It raised the question whether the child knew of the Kyubi or not. Weather the act was conscious or unconscious one and if Kyubi was trying to get free. Naruto has recently started attending Ninja academy. Based on previous questions it could be looked into that if Naruto was fit for attending classes with his peers.

"Go home Inochi! If required I will have to again ask for your duties. Meanwhile inform T&I to release the poor Yuna chan. She has already suffered enough because of this confusion. It is clear that her crime was nothing more than manhandling Naruto which she had already accepted previously. It didn't seem that she was in any way involved in releasing Kyubi's chakra. It may be Kyubi trying to break free while Naruto was unconscious." Hiruzen pondered.

"Forgive me Hokage sama! But do you think so?" Inochi asked.

"I have asked Jiraya to come back. Until he inspects the seal we can't be sure about it." Sautobi replied back. But he was thinking that maybe he would be able to salvage something with the uchiha till the famed toad sage arrives.

Naruto was curious when Inochi started poking into his memories. He felt that he was searching for something specific as the memories of the previous timeline passed through him without attracting the Yamanaka's attention. Either the genjutsu was too good and was trying to lure him into false sense of security by making him believe that everything was fine as in his past or he really was in his past as Kurama told him. He was never getting anywhere with that series of thoughts as his headache confirmed. When he tried to reason with genjutsu or time travel theory his headache only got worse. He opted for dropping the issue for now.

Inochi accessed the memory of his encounter with that girl whom he had provoked. And then his technique ended. But why was the Hokage so tense. Have they already accessed his past memories and were trying to confirm their reality? That would explain the ANBU guards but it did not explain why they were treating him like a child. Or it again could be a part of Genjutsu. Circle within circles. Or what Kakashi used to say underneath the underneath.

It irritated him that he was unable to do anything or reach at any conclusion about the situation. He decided then and there that he would only passively observe the situation from now on till he decide on a concrete set of action.

The Hokage was saying something about following healers' instruction as if he was powerful enough to do otherwise. The mention of Ichiraku ramen did brought some memories of the time long gone but he refrained from showing any emotions.

He lied back again and fixed his gaze on the ceiling trying to puzzle out his current situation.

He was released from the hospital the next day and was promptly taken to his old apartment. The ANBU informed him that he was to stay here from now on as Hokage has decided that he was old enough to live alone from now. This had happened when he was seven in the previous timeline. Whatever, he had vowed that he will not worry about any of the two theories anymore, till he got some more evidence.

He started inspecting his apartment mechanically. The fridge was the same old one. The leaking pipes from the bathroom to the squeaking chairs and beds. Everything was exactly similar. He sat there lost in his thoughts for how much time he didn't know. He remembered ANBU giving him some stew with vegetables for dinner which he swallowed up without registering the taste.

The next two days he spent wandering the streets. He was exempted from attending the academy as ANBU told him. He had just shrugged at that information.

He was wandering the second evening after his release from the hospital when he had witnessed few figures running through rooftops. In a shinobi village that was not an unusual event, but what was peculiar was the particular symbol on their backs. Naruto had loads of memory associated with that symbol. He had wasted many years of his life trying to chase that symbol, the inverted fan, the symbol of the uchiha clan.

He was left stunned. He started feeling many things at once. His rational mind kept reminding him that it was a genjutsu but a treacherous heasrt started voicing that what if Kurama was right and he was indeed in the past.

He had to analyse the whole situation. He rushed to his apartment. Once inside he started pacing. If he remembered correctly, around this time, the Uchicha massacre had happened. What should he do? Should he let the event play out or should he try to intervene? What could he do?

He was not able enough physically to force the issues with the likes of Obito, Itachi or Danzo running around. He was in no position to persuade the Uchiha to drop the coup plan. But he could go to the Hokage. Yes he could visit the Hokage. This will also finally test his theory about Genjutsu or the reality of time travel.

Naruto was denied entry to the Hokage office as Hokage was busy in shinobi meeting. If he had any specific request he could approach mission office below. It was frustrating why on this hour sandime had to go for meeting. Coming out of the Hokage tower, he was brooding on the way to approach the Hokage, when he noticed that it had gone considerably darker in the streets. His eyes lifted towards the sky and there was no moon that day. He was startled. One thing he had clearly remembered that Uchiha massacre had happened on the full moon day. This gave him a window of time however brief to do something about the event.

He went home deciding that he will try to approach the Hokage tomorrow.

Next morning after quickly performing his morning ablutions he went out towards Hokage tower. He ignored the rushed whispers following him though he noticed that the ninjas were moving quite frequently in the streets.

But today when he asked the receptionist about visiting Hokage not only he was denied but the look sent his way was so scathing that he stopped.

"The Hokage had more important business than hearing about petty things Uzumaki san. I implore you that atleast today do not disturb him with trivialities." The receptionist tone was quite formal and blunt. He regretted his small stature right now once again. He was going to show her of trivialities. When he heard the whispering of the two passing genins

"Whole clan you say."

"But all of them were so powerful."

"And he was an ANBU you know."

Naruto was rooted to his spot for a moment. This could not happen. This could not happen again. He was sure the massacre was on a full moon day.

He could not remain there standing and rushed outwards. He didn't know how long he was running and how much distance he had covered but he stopped at the edge of a stream. He dropped there like a sack of potatoes. If only he had met the Hokage the previous day and informed him of his knowledge and things might have been different. But what about the thing that the massacre happened on a new moons day? Why the Itachi went ahead with the plan few days early. Was it the Obito's way of reminding him that he was powerless to do anything?

Naruto kept ruminating about the events. His mind was in turmoil due to many ifs and buts and lost chances. The events of previous and current life kept overlapping.

Suddenly he had an idea. If this was really the reality, he did have a impartial witness.

He tried to sink back inside his mindscape. It was very difficult but he succeeded in the end. It was like opening a lock with a key. If you have never opened a particular old lock which always takes some time to open, with its key, you may start doubting that if the key was of the same lock. But if you have opened the lock previously you know where to apply a slight twist or jerk for the lock to open.

The sight of familiar sewers brought some relief to him. He went ahead towards the cage. For a few moments the fox and human were in an intense staring contest.

"Why the massacre happened early?'' Naruto jumped straight to the question.

"**And you want this answer without adding the clause IF IT IS REAL**" Kyubi shot back.

"I know your position on that so there is no need to go into that discussion again. But you must have some explanation for this change in the timeline." Naruto stoically replied.

"Use your brain Naruto. What was the thing for which Uchiha were suspected? Can't you name a few." Kyubi looked that some sense of understanding started appearing on Naruto's face. Naruto could be surprisingly insightful when he applies his head.

"But what have controlling you had got to do with occurring of events ahead of their time?" Naruto sputtered.

"**Moron! What I was trying to tell you about accessing my chakra the previous time we meet? Didn't you notice the ANBU guarding you 24 hours? You thought that the Yamanaka was there because of a genjutsu. He was there checking if anybody has influenced me to take control over your body**." Kyubi had to growl back.

"So because I accessed your chakra, the village got suspicious and the Uchiha had to pay the price." Naruto contemplated remorsefully.

"Naruto listen here. This thing or many other things to come is no more you're doing then you wielding the blade that killed the uchiha. Try to understand this. We were given this chance to improve the condition of the timeline compared to the previous one. But while doing so you cannot take away the free will of the others. People will behave as they wish or want under various circumstances." Kyubi continued in his baritone, his tails swishing behind him. "You only have control over your own action. Regarding inhibiting the Uchiha massacre you could not have controlled the event until you can fight Obito and Danzo with his roots on equal footing. You could in the future but not now."

"So why the ancients have to send us here and witness our first failure. And according to your thought what is the guarantee that we will be able to change the future events. They may also pass as in the previous time." Naruto responded back gravely. He didn't want to relive those years when one by one friends and comrades died fighting an unstoppable force of evil.

Kurama though eased to hear Naruto again starting using we instead of I for them returning the past was in no mood to see Naruto fall back again to the passivity. That was not Naruto's nature. "**I am not a seer Naruto, I can't foretell what the future will hold. May be they sent us here because we had to witness this event to wake up from our slumber and realise the gravity of the situation. More than a week had passed since our arrival and you never tried to contact me until now. Yes you were unconscious but you woke up three days ago. Moving on I can tell you, that we can only try our utmost so that the events unfolding should not come to pass as they have in the previous timeline." **

"So what do you propose we should do?"

"**Train and gather allies so that when we face Madara we are not that vulnerable**."

"Yes we could train. We also could inform the hokage, ero-senin, Baa-chan and the other jhinchuriki about the past. That would be a huge help." Kurama's optimism was slowly rubbing off on Naruto.

"**I am sorry Naruto you cannot tell anybody about the previous timeline**." Kyubi lifted a paw when he saw Naruto willing to argue the point. "**Let me explain. It is not that you shouldn't tell anybody, it is about you won't be able to tell the others about this past timeline, neither others could be able to gleam that information from us. Didn't you notice that Inochi was unable to see our past memories? It is like those memories didn't exist. The ancients had placed that binding on us. You are welcome to try telling others but take it from me it is of no use**." Hearing Kyubi's explanation Naruto's eyebrows shot in his hairline. He had himself wondered at that time the peculiarity of Inochi not digging those memories. Still he was willing to argue then thought that, he will test this theory himself. He will have to wait and see what other bindings if any were placed on him.

A determination started rising in Naruto. Now it didn't matter if this was a genjutsu or reality. He was going to give his all to save this world. He will not sit idle and let the event pass as in previous timeline. He owed this much at least to all his friends and comrades be it human or bijjuu.

He opened his eyes to find a bear masked ANBU standing in front of him shaking by his shoulders.

"You have not eaten for a while Uzumaki san. Lets' go back to your apartment."

Naruto could not contain his smile while replying "Yes lets' go back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Past scenes_

**Bijjuu talking**

* * *

Naruto have to control his stumble suddenly on entering the Hokage office, he hadn't thought about meeting the Gama senin this early, which in retrospect was obvious given the flow of events in the past few weeks.

Jiraya was leaning on the far side of window in the room. It was hard to decipher the emotions on his face but judging by the atmosphere in the room and Hokage's face it was clear that the sensei and kohai had some sort of disagreement.

"What did you call me for jiji? Finally ready to have me enrolled in the academy?" Naruto fired immediately while arranging himself on a chair. Naruto hoped that his voice contained enough enthusiasm in it to disguise the desperation it contained.

"Ah! Naruto-kun. I see you are very eager to become a ninja. Meanwhile meet my student Jiraya of the sanin" Hiruzen had noticed the glances Naruto kept throwing back at his student. "I came to know that you have started training in these past few days. I am also very curious about what type of regime are you following."

Naruto had bowed respectfully to his sensei and then bellowed "Yes! Obviously I started training you know. I am just concentrating on building my stamina, stretching and improving my coördination." Naruto has pestered his ANBU watchers for advice on what to do to start his Shinobi training. Well they either had to keep ignoring his relentless hollering on which exercises to do at his age, either he was performing the basic katas in a good way or not or just give him directions he was asking for. His days on the run during forth shinobi war had made him realise that it was always good to request for advice from your betters. There were thousand ways to do a single thing each in some way superior and in others inferior to others. He always had gotten irritated in the past when his temporary teachers used to say that he couldn't do a thing because he had not got the basics for that particular thing. He was dead set to make himself perfect in the arts he practised, this time and who better to ask for then his constant ANBU guards. It also helped, being the general mentality of the ANBU which considered itself as an extension of Hokage's or literally a tool. Even if the ANBU did not take this as far as root at the back of your mind it was always there when you start wearing mask relinquishing your identity from the general public. For ANBU the jhinchuriki in general were also a tool for the village to use. Naruto hoped to change it someday but just by hope wishes never came true. Though it had a welcome effect of his asking for ANBU's help in his intial training and them providing him it, even if reluctantly but without the prejudice carried by the general population. So had begun his journey towards becoming a man he could himself respect one day.

Hokage started chuckling slowly "Yes, I have seen your method of gaining sensei's and might I add I have enjoyed it also. Though the ANBU were quite irritated in the back-handed way you enlisted their help."

"I know they are way better than me. They can always teach something to good little Naruto" Naruto could not keep the cheerfulness out of his voice. The feeling of sharing these moments with this kind old man just couldn't be described in words.

"But Naruto I am really curious about the way you sit after finishing your regime." Hokage's voice was placating in a way right for an average six year old.

"Oh That! I am just conversing with the Kyubi." Naruto had already decided he was going to hold the bull with its horn. The presence of Jiraya had already hinted about the reason for this meeting.

The abrupt drop in temperature and the stiffened posture of both the prominent men was obvious. The room glowed blue for an instant showing the black patters of silencing seals coming in effect.

"Naruto it is very important that you listen very carefully now. How do you know of Kyubi? You must tell me exactly what the Kyubi had told you." Hokage's voice had hardened instantly. It now carried all the quietness of the smoking volcano.

Naruto now had to rely on his acting skills "I met the kyubi when I was unconscious. He told me that he is inside me. He is also telling me some things you know."

"What kind of things?" Jiraya joined the conversation for the first time.

"He told me that I am the jhinchuriki of him. He told me that he was sealed inside me from the day of my birth and that's why the villagers despise me. I told him that one day I will find a way that they will start respecting me." Naruto spoke in a meek voice now, with his eyes innocently watching both the occupants of the room.

"Didn't he ask you to give him some sort of freedom?" Jiraya was trying to sugar-coat the things for the six year old but obviously he was out of practice for that.

"Are asking about the seal? No he told me that the seal was holding him inside me. And he also told me to get stronger so that one day I could fight the masked man who attacked my mother, the previous jhinchuriki, to gain control of Kyubi. He told me he will help me if the masked man came again to fight me." Naruto was laying it thick he knew but it was the best way to bring things to notice and on the table right now. Also it was the only way he could be deemed important enough for both these men to acknowledge him somewhat important.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes in which a conversation went on between Sandime and the Gama senin within their eyes.

"Naruto did Kyubi told you about the masked man who attacked your mother?" There was a subtle strain on Hokage's voice.

"No he didn't. He never even tells me the name of my parents. He says that first I have to gain his respect by becoming strong then he will tell me of what he knows." Naruto thought the grumble came out quite nicely in his voice.

"Then what do you talk with him daily?" Hokage asked again.

"We talk about my trainings and all ya' know. He told me to meditate and move my chakra like a water flow inside my own body." Naruto voice has again returned to his usual cheerful self. This was a technique practised in Mizu. They taught the children to visualise their chakra as a water reservoir and they had to try and make some movement in that reservoir. Gaining enough control one can start circulating the chakra throughout the body so that it could be manifested from any of the body-parts. It was basically a introdutory of all chakra trainings to be used by children so that they could start moulding their chakra easily. Because of Naruto's pre-knowledge and his relentless practice and also kyubi making things easier for him he had obtained very beneficial results after starting the exercise, as now he had already started on the leaf sticking exercise for chakra control.

"Very good Naruto kun you have started your training wonderfully. It also appears that you could already use your chakra. But as you know that when you were unconscious you used kyubi's chakra we have to get the seal checked. Jiraya here, is the seal master, he can look into the seal that is holding the Kyubi and check if it is working fine or not." Sandime was still cautious about what to discuss with this child. With the maturity which was shining behind Naruto's eyes it was hard to consider him a six year old. He hoped that that was maturity only and not a sinister presence.

"What I have to do jiji?" Jiraya came forward and motioned Naruto to move towards the centre of the room.

"Just remove your jacket Naruto and try to mould your chakra." Jiraya's voice has become professional.

When the familiar markings of the four trigram seal appeared, Jiraya went on to inspect the same. It took him about half an hour to compare and analyse it from the notes he had on the working of the seal.

"The seal is changed slightly from the day it was placed but that is obvious effect of Naruto aging and it becoming weaker gradually. I do not perceive any other unreasonable altercation in it. In fact the chakra flow had gotten smoother may be because of the things the boy is telling about." Jiraya concluded slowly. It was a weird situation. Like you were prepared to deliver a speech but your predecessor had already delivered your punch line. His sensei and he had never expected the conversation to move this way. But it had established one thing if Naruto was to be believed that Kyubi's attack was not random. It was because of some person having a sinister plot.

The demeanour of the Sandime had become relaxed and contemplative after this turn of event. Though he was overjoyed with seeing the will of fire burning in such young life, he was nonetheless worried about the identity of the mystery attacker. He had always suspected a foul play in the Kyubi fiasco but had never received any concrete evidence. Was the suspicion of Danzo and his advisors correct about the Kyubi being controlled that day? It was a discussion for some later time with a different company. He though had to watch Naruto more closely form now for any change in his persona.

"It all appears into the order than Naruto. Let me tell you Naruto it saddens my heart greatly that one so young as you had to bear the burden of this size. I had hoped that I didn't have to have this discussion for few more years. So take it from me Naruto that I am quite grateful to you as you protect this village from the day of your birth by being a jailor to the demon fox." Hiruzen's voice had become deep.

"Don't worry old man. It's no big deal, I always thought that why I was treated differently than others. Now I know it is not because of me but due to the fur ball sealed inside me. One day I will show all that I am different than the fox. And may be the Yondaime selected me because he thought that I was in contact with the Kyubi right from my mothers's womb so I may be better prepared to deal with him and also he gave me a means to combat that masked man." Naruto was feeling way lighter as one of the great boulder between the three of the people present, had been lifted.

"It is good to witness Naruto. Truly you are better than I expected. You had made me very proud today." Hiruzen's eyes have moistened to see such purity in one so young. "But I realised that you never asked for the identity of your parents from me."

"As neither you nor the kyubi has told me about their identity then there might be some reason for that. I will just have to wait to become worthy enough for that knowledge." Naruto continued in same light tone. "I have already concluded that they are dead. I just want them to be proud of me."

"They would be proud of you Naruto as I already am." Sandime than rummaged his hands inside his drawers and took out some papers. "Now run along, these are some free coupons of Ichiraku, and come to my office bright early tomorrow after your exercises, I will take you for your ninja academy admissions."

Naruto eagerly took the coupons and after bowing to both Sandime and Jiraya with a "You are the best Jiji" sped out of the office.

"So what do you think Jiraya?" Hiruzen was more introspective then asking question.

"Sensei how many times in your life has you felt that what you thought were eggs had already sprouted wins and are in the process of learning to fly." Jiraya it seemed had turned to his philosophic mood.

"You seem to have found something interesting in young Naruto Kun." Hiruzen remarked.

"May be. We have to see though how the young birds fare in the open sky." Jiraya was lost in the memories of his own and that of his past students and ninja world in general. They all have been equally innocent at one point in their life but with passing of time they had willingly or unwillingly lost that innocence somewhere. So seeing Naruto was like inhaling a burst of fresh aroma of the summer dried earth after the first rain had fallen. Jiraya was able to detect the calmness required in steps to master sage art in Naruto when he was moulding his chakra. He was quite eager to see how Naruto will develop and if he was the answer to his quest.

* * *

"**You seem to have perfected the art of good speak**" Kyubi spoke while Naruto was busy guzzling the sweet nectar that was ramen.

"I had to do it Kurama. That was the greatest I could reveal of the past without drawing a blank and look like an idiot." Naruto shuddered before taking another bite remembering his testing of revealing his past to others. He had tried to tell Kakashi or the Inu masked ANBU who sometimes helped him about his coming back from the future. He had gone numb then barely registering his surroundings with his brain becoming devoid of any memories of any sort. Though the memories have returned after about half an hour or so, that has been a confusing and quite disorienting period. He had again tried the same with the cat mask ANBU who he believed to be Yugao with similar results. He had henceforth refrained from revealing his future again.

"**Why didn't you interact with Jiraya? You were clearly dying for that, since you came** **back**." Kyubi asked suddenly

"Jiraya will take his own time. I don't want to rush him. And its still painful you know. Of all the people he had the most impact on my life and only his memory has remained untarnished from the EDO-Tensei" Naruto had started moving the broth with the chopsticks.

"Are you finished Naruto?" Ichiraku called from the back.

"Yes old man. Thanks for the ramen. You are the best ramen-chef ever!" Naruto exclaimed gulping down the remaining broth.

Walking down towards his apartment he decided that there is no use contemplating the past now. He would have to look towards the new future which he was going to make. But first he have to get strong. Really strong.


	6. V Commence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Past scenes_

Bijjuu talking

Mindscape

Naruto : age 7

* * *

One year later

Sarutobi was partly amused and partly peeved about the reason he had to deal with this sort of things. He wasn't a headmaster in a school; he was a damn Hokage for Kami's sake. He had enough to deal with the administrative crap thank you very much. Well, the pouting face of the bonded Naruto was sure bringing some nostalgia.

There was no need to ask why Naruto was here. You just have to look at the ridiculously smiling faces of the ANBU. It was creepy indeed, on the top of it the painted expression on the face of mask kept changing as the wearer so much as the performed any sudden change from his earlier position or state.

"Naruto! Why are you trying your hardest, to make me permanently bald? This is getting ridiculous. This is what 17th prank of the month. How in the Kami's name are you getting the energy and time to execute these things?"

Though pouting out worldly Naruto was quite pleased with himself. Academy had become quite boring; if forced to attend it for the first time was a study in boredom then enduring it for a second time was a nightmare. He never knew the children could be so bratty. Hearing the instructors drone about human anatomy and the history of the nations had started grating on his nerves. Not that he was procrastinating on his training, once he had excess to shadow clones everything was coming about nicely. But again the main fact was he was getting bored and then he got the idea of a peculiar type of training. It had gone too quite in the village. He had earned the title of number one prankster of Konoha, it was time to reclaim that title.

And so had started the prank mayhem in Konoha. But it was different from previous time. In the past the pranks were a way to get the attention of a crowd hell bent on ignoring the existence of an orphan. Then Naruto had only paints, a devious mind and the balls of soild titanium only.

Now pranks served a new purpose. One they were far excellent way of training his various abilities, two they were a way to get back to the conceited crowd and three they served as a ready distraction towards the shadow clones which were training in the forest of death, far away from the prying eyes except a select few who have that knowledge.

"ANBU should have a better guarding system Jiji. And they should actually check their equipment before wearing them." Naruto whinnied.

"But this doesn't give you an excuse to vandalise their property." Sarutobi shot back.

"I was not trying to vandalise their property, I just showed them that their security is not top-notch. This shouldn't have started if only you have accepted my request." Naruto tone had gone up a pitch leading Sarutobi to massage his temples.

"We already had this discussion in the past Naruto. Academy is a place where get to learn how to work in teams and how to interact with your peers. You could make many friends among them, with whom you are bound to be working in the near future. It also gives you a chance to measure your progress with the children of the similar age as you. Also in the following year the clan heirs would be joining your class. It will give you an opportunity to make some friends." Naruto had heard Sarutobi droning on the same topic for the past six months. Sometimes he thought the Hokage's moniker as Professor was quite literal.

"But Jiji I am quite bored at the academy, I have already learned all the chakra related exercises being taught at the academy. What I am to do while listening to that boring lecture again and again."

"Naruto the academy will help you in your training."

"So does the pranks."

Sarutobi felt like tearing his hairs out of his scalp. Damn you Minato for leaving him to deal with this shit. "How in the name of kami is tormenting others helping you with training." He couldn't help his irritated tone.

Naruto came into his explanation mode. The situation was quite humorous a boy trying to explain things with hand gestures', which he couldn't quite do with his bound hands. Hokage had not deemed it necessary to get him untied yet. "You don't believe me. Take my recent prank. I had to use the Henge no Jutsu to turn into a tanto, then I had to use shadow clones running on the rooftops, to bump into one ANBU, let me tell you he would have been a trainee if he was unable to detect my kawarimi with his tanto. I had to hold that transformation for whole two hours before the ANBU returned to the headquarters. Then I had to wait till the coast was clear to transform back and start the phase two of my plan. I had to write the fuinjutsu matrix on the masks of the operatives while remaining undetected. Also I had to gather the knowledge of human anatomy on how the emotions changes the vibrations of chakra emitted." The last part was broadly based on his knowledge of senjutsu, but the Hokage didn't need to know that.

Sarutobi had quite surprised initially at how Naruto had got access to the ANBU and now hearing from him he was astonished at the creativity shown by the blond. His hold on the Henge was known to him but his ability to Henge to a degree of actual shape transformation was quite a shock. One academy instructor in particular was made a victim of the sly Uzumaki.

_Instructor Jety was quite surprised to notice the relative silence while coming to his class. Normally the nearly seven odd year old where getting into all short of mischief while no one was present to supervise them. May be the gods finally had mercy on his poor soul. While his day had started like shit, he still felt quite lucky to have a noise free start of his professional activity. Somehow his clock has malfunctioned today apart from his fighting with booby traps all over his flat. Pepper was sprinkled on his toilet roll and when he tried to open his front door a heap of garbage was deposited on him courtesy to a garbage bin resting sideways on his door. He knew exactly who was responsible for this. He will wring the neck of that Uzumaki brat once he finds him._

_Opening the door to his class, he had to clear his head to confirm if he was seeing things correctly. He was supervising the class for the group activity. The kids have formed a group of two, and each was trying to paint the map of the known world or it was some mythical creature on the others face with exquisite concentration. And he was supervising them. Wait.. He was standing right here at the door and then who was impersonating him in his class._

_"Hey who are you?" Jety snarled and suddenly he felt like he was looking at family of chipmunks. All the students who were previously occupied with painting others had at once started staring at him with puzzled looks. He couldn't guess what the imposter had done to convince the children to partake in such an activity._

_"So students you see why I was telling to paint your faces, so that we can recognize if an imposter comes in our midst. But don't worry my cute students I will defeat this imposter and protect all of you." Jety saw the imposter acting like he was an actual teacher. He was getting infuriated. He shouted. "Cut out this acting I know you Uzumaki after this ends you are serving detentions for the rest of your life."_

_"You see children, the imposter doesn't even know my name. That is one very poor attempt to impose as someone. You should have some background knowledge of the person you are impersonating." The second Jety said while coming to the front of the class._

_Jety could not control himself anymore. He jumped at the imposter while shouting "I will show you poor attempt you rascal."_

_But the second Jety was himself quite agile and expertly sidestepped the charge, thus begun a spar between two Jetis' in the confined space of the classroom. The students luckily could not distinguish between the two of them, so they started cheering for. Jeti was getting frustrated, the imposter was not allowing him to lure them outside and here in the classroom with the students actively watching this spectacle he was left to fight this man with hands only as the confined space did not allow the use of his legs with freedom. But the way the imposter was countering his moves expertly he started doubting that this could be demon-brat. The fighting style was quite ingenious if somewhat ill-refined. And then suddenly someone chucked a load of paint from the back of the class at them. He saw the paint travelling towards the imposter and suddenly he was in the path of paint. The bastard had used kawarimi with him to switch places. Jety got splayed in the face and while he was turning to butcher the imposter he found Uzumaki standing in his place._

_"Mission: Paint the whole class a success. Sensei!" Naruto turned towards the class and shouted. "You guys are looking awesome. And Jety Sensei! Prepare a reply for the parents when they will ask why their children are looking like Graffiti" _

_Jety was dumbfound and rooted at the spot allowing the prankster to escape. He was rooted to the spot when all the students tried to chuck their paint gear on the Uzumaki and in the process making the mess of the whole room including him._

_"I will kill you Uzumaki!" Jety was looking ridiculous while shouting at the top of his lungs while a glob of neon yellow paint was travelling down from his forehead._

Jety had to deal with the cacophony of the vexed guardians demanding retribution against Naruto. The boy was becoming more and more ingenious with his pranks every day. In today's case itself he had shown a great aptitude for Henge, Kawarimi, stealth and Fuinjutsu. Sarutobi shuddered again to remember the way Hokage's mountain was painted in board daylight. It was evil on so many levels to see the lecherous grins on stoic faces of Shodime and Nidime sama with snot running down his own face's nose and Yondime with a grin so wide on that he looked more of a jester than the feared yellow flash. Clearly as far as ninja techniques' application part was concerned Naruto was far ahead that level. Moreover Naruto was already working on elemental manipulation training. He never knew a person working on nature manipulation so early in his life. Normally the children at his age were more concerned about flashy techniques. He clearly remembered that conversation.

_Naruto and Sarutobi were taking a stroll through the area Naruto was using for his training as Sarutobi had shown his interest in seeing what Naruto was doing. _

_"Jiji how come you gained the mastery of all the five major elements? I have found that it was nearly impossible to gain mastery of even three elements by most of the Jonins." Naruto inquired._

_Sarutobi noted that Naruto had not said all but all major five, it showed that he was well versed that there could be other sub-elements other than major five. "Naruto-kun I am the Hokage. Don't you think I should be able to do more than the most Jonins?" Hiruzen replied with a plesent disposition._

_Naruto flushed but maintained his approach. "I know you are very powerful Jiji. But what I want to know is how you were able to go through the training of all the elements without crating any unbalance in your body. The chakra natures are arranged in a cyclic manner having superior-inferior relationship among them. If one tries to mould the elemental chakra of directly countering nature than his inherent one his body does not support him easily. How you were able to overcome this difficulty over not one but all the contrasting natures? And please don't give that Hokage reason again. I know no other kage of this village or the other was able to do this." _

_Sarutobi was indeed very much surprised with the depth of Naruto's reasoning. The reasoning itself was not original as nearly all the Jonins at least Knew of this. But to understand it this clearly at such a young age was quite astounding. Sarutobi laughed, he never had to explain this after the ill attempt of Jiraya to master all the elements at once. "Naruto–kun! It is correct that all elements could not be mastered easily by anybody. While the reasoning is correct that if we try to mould contrasting chakra our body does not support. But this is a symptom not a cause of inability to mould opposite chakra types." _

_Naruto furrowed his brows trying to understand the hidden meaning. "If it is a symptom then what is the real cause." _

_Sarutobi came into his lecturing mode. "Tell me Naruto what is body made up of?"_

_"Bones, muscles, skin, blood, chakra and some other parts." Naruto answered dutifully._

_"Out of these bones are clearly made up of minerals which can be very loosely defined as earth. Similarly blood could be categorised as a sort of water element inside our body. Wind is obvious what we take during respiration. Fire could be said to be used for every bodily function like digestion, body heat, metabolism etc. And finally lightning is used for communication between different body parts." _

_"But what it has to do with nature manipulation?" Naruto asked in a bewildered tone._

_"Naruto Kun! Pay attention. I was trying to show you that body already uses all the elements of its regular functions. Your chakra nature never interferes with these. Then why it is believed that moulding contrasting chakra types is hard because of lack of proper support from the body." Sarutobi now had become very passionate. "It is not because of the body that we are unable to do the said activity but because of clash of our charater or emotional natures."_

_"Emotional natures?" Naruto was clearly surprised with this logic._

_"Naruto as you know Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is always present in your body and you gain spiritual energy through practice and experience. This spiritual energy is the main influencing factor behind your chakra type. Like say basis on your character I could easily deduce that you would be able to wield Wind chakra based on your extreme exuberance and flighty nature. You also could have the earthed nature chakra based on your stubborn personality. Whereas you have a very rare chance of having a water natured chakra because of your lack of patience."_

_"But then it should mean that one would not be able to use chakras other than their nature types." Naruto mused._

_"No no no.. Naruto you just have to understand the nature or mind-set required for chakra type you are willing to use. Like take for your example unless you gain a modicum of patience you couldn't start using water natured chakra effectively. Over a time when you start analysing your nature and try to merge and sychronize the qualities of other nature chakras you fill find your life fully harmonized with chakra and training in other chakra natures will become quite easy. Remember Naruto all the five chakra nature are always present in harmony in this nature as well as in our body. You just have to inculcate that harmony in your behaviour also. "_

_"But Jiji for me this theory appears to be true somewhat. But what about other shinobi like some jonins." Naruto was curious about the fact as he knew Kakashi was an epitome of laziness and one can say letting the things flow, type of guy, suggesting a water nature type, but his main affinity was lightning. _

_"Ah! Now you have started talking about shinobi Naruto. Shinobi keep everything under wraps and they try to project a particular image of themselves in front of others. You can fool others but not yourself Naruto. For your own training you have to be aware of your nature. But for Shinobi business you have to use deception and project a particular personality in many cases. So use this method for your training but never use this for judging a Shinobi." Sarutobi was clearly happy to see that Naruto was at one hand eager to clarify his doubts and he was also willing to question the validity of the advice given._

Sarutobi massaged his temples, this has only increased his paperwork. Still he could not ignore the obvious talent of Naruto. He never wanted him to grow so early but Naruto seemed to be in a hurry to learn everything related to Shinobi arts and master it. His own and his Kage bunshins relentless trainings had caused him to grow exponentially in the sort span of only a year. Sarutobi sometimes was greatly surprised by the life-style Naruto followed. Most of his time passed inside training fields when he was not indulged in performing pranks, even then his kage bunshins were engaged in learning something. He trained and trained and trained. If he was finished with ninjutsu, he will start with taijutsu, after that fuinjutsu or he talked with the Kyubi in his meditative stance. Oftentimes when Sarutobi asked him about it he told that training gave him a satisfaction that he was improving and doing his utmost to prepare himself. Naruto practically lived like a monk. He trained near one of the training fields near forest of death. His kage bunshins would catch some type of game from the forest and he will eat his fill of rice, which he kept sealed in some type of scroll, and meat with wild nuts and berries. He had acquired a variety of teachers over past few months. Like his persuading Gai to teach him taijutsu, which didn't required much persuading. He had found Anko to teach him about using kunai, shurikan and all other types of equipments. Naruto asked the Iro-nins in the hospitals about Chakra control exercises. These trainings were not regular but were randomly placed in a week. Naruto will ask for help or try to clarify one of his doubts and then go on practising it whole heartedly till he really mastered it.

Saying all that it didn't mean that Naruto was overly worried by his exams or as such. The academy instructors were extra hard on Naruto, Sarutobi had witnessed that himself, through his crystal ball. The taijutsu spar Naruto had to engage during his exam were clearly far above genin level if not chunnin one. But still Naruto had breezed through them. It seems that more challenges he faced the more engaged he became in that activity. Naruto it seemed like he was filled with an inner sense of calm and confidence about his abilities. It seemed like he was only concerned with improving himself and what others thought about him. When Sarutobi had asked about preparing for the tests Naruto has replied that the tests didn't matter for him. He only wanted to become as strong as possible for him, other positions like genin, chunin etc. were only position. They held no particular interest for him. when Sarutobi had asked then why he was so fixed on having his promotion, Naruto had replied that though the position itself didn't matter to him, being a Genin will provide him opportunity to improve further. As he had already learned what was to be expected of a graduate, the attending academy served no purpose for him. And if Hokage will continue to insist that Naruto should attend the academy then he will do it but he will always try to improve his abilities and doing pranks provided with an on field experience to test most of his abilities simultaneously.

Sometimes Hiruzen really wanted to bang his head really hard when he had deal with these kinds of situations.

"I only want you to enjoy your childhood as long as you can Naruto-kun. There is a harsh world out there." Sarutobi sighed.

"You know as well Jiji, I would be never able to get a normal childhood. As I had already accepted my situation there is no need to forcefully cling to the false sense of normal childhood. And you know my reason to become strong." Naruto was not shouting or demanding things he was putting his points with the maturity of an adult.

Sarutobi was very much conflicted on this decision. It appeared that Naruto had gained whatever he is to gain from the academy. Keeping him in the academy will not teach him anything extra. He truly was way ahead in maturity then his peers. Only thing against him was his age, but did only physical age counted. Yondime was clearly the best Hokage konoha had as far as his philosophy and approach towards his duty was concerned though being the youngest of all his predecessors. So in his clear conscience, Sarutobi could not hold back the boy further.

Sandime signalled the ANBU "Inform the two academy instructors left to arrange for a re-examination of one Uzumaki Naruto. This examination will not be for second year but for graduation. Tell the instructors the test should be rigorous and I also would be keeping a watch on the events."

Sarutobi turned towards the bound blond and fixed him with his one of the stern glare "And before you start imitating a chicken, undo all the things you have done to the ANBU gear."

* * *

Sitting at the back of the current graduate class Naruto was quite pleased with the way things had progressed. He was assigned with a team of Inuzuka Hana and Komoro Renji with their instructor being Shiranui Genma. Many current graduates have been surprised to see one of their junior sitting with them and also assigned to a team. Naruto however was not bothered about any of that though of all of his team members he had never heard of Renji, maybe Renji had been KIA during his past.

During the break, after the announcement of the teams Naruto decided to approach his teammates. Hana and Renji had also approached each other while starting their conversation.

"Hi! I am uzumaki Naruto. You must be Hana-san and Renji-san" Naruto introduced himself in a bright and cheerful voice.

"Uzumaki-san right. How come you had graduated early? I clearly remember you from the first year civilians' class." Renji inquired. Renji was a black haired blue eyed boy with a solid build for his age. He was clearly looking like build for Taijutsu.

"Yes Naruto-kun. You are nearly the age of my otuto Kiba, who will be joining the academy with other clan children this year. How come you had already graduated?" Hana's tone was guarded like she was refraining from offending the Uzumaki.

"Oh they have graduated me because of my supreme awesomeness." Naruto announced and chucked "and also because of the pranks I pulled they wanted to get rid of me as early as possible."

"So in order to get the rid of you they loaded you with us." Renji mumbled.

Naruto was ready for this. He knew that his teammates will not be happy by his placement; no one for that matter will be pleased with being saddled with a baby nearly half their age. Their perception will change with time. After Genma arrived all of them including the three Inuzuka ninken were taken to the training ground three directly.

Genma was taken by surprise when he was asked to take a team of Genins to train. As normally this duty falls with the Joins and as he had recently been promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin, he had not thought about leading a team this early. But due to the Uchiha massacre the number of eligible Jonins had fallen, so he had to shoulder the duty. Rather than doubting Naruto he had some inkling of Naruto's ability, so he was not that surprised by his early graduation.

"Lets' get the ball rolling by introducing ourselves to each other." Genma began whe all were sitting comfortably on tree stumps in the training field. "As for me, I am Genma Shiranui, Tokubetsu Jonin."

On the gesture from the trademark senbon in Genma's mouth his students begun.

"I am Komoro Renji, genin"

"I am Inuzuka Hana, genin and these are Himaru triplets my nin-dogs"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Graduate form the academy."

"So uzumaki did you had prior knowledge of the additional test you have to undergo before being declared genins of Konoha" Genma chuckled while rolling his senbon between his teeths. "And drop your jaws so much. Yes you have to take a test to test your group abilities failing which you all would be returned to the academy again." Genma told while gesturing towards Renji and Hana. "As I don't have too much patience with hidden subtleties, I will jump directly to the test I have planned; you have to take a whole circuit of a certain course following me, while moving under some restrictions. You have to complete the round in four hours i.e. 4 p.m. today."

"Ha! That's easy. In four hours we can easily make the circuit of the village. So running inside the village will not be an issue, even if I have to lift Uzumaki kun on my back all the time." Renji exclaimed.

Naruto was not too sure about the test he knew there would be some but involved. Genma was known for his wisecracking. He knew he will never test them in a straight forward way.

"Oh my cute little students are so pumped up for the test. So who am I to delay this any further? Let's get started" Genma quipped and took out long nin-wire from his utility kit. He then ordered the three students and offcourse the dogs to stand in a horizontal line side by side with enough spaces with them, aligning them such that Hana was sandwiched between two ninkens followed by Naruto then Renji.. Naruto started having ominous feeling about this dog-human-dog-human-human arrangement. Genma then proceeded to tie up the right legs of all humans and front legs of all the dogs with a single rope with one of the puppies of the triplet left free. He repeated the similar action with the left legs of his students and the back legs of the dogs with another rope. Genma then went on to cover the mouth of all of his students with a tape so that none of them could verbally communicate with each other.

"Oh look at you all dolled up." Genma was looking mighty pleased with himself. "I certainly love myself talking. And in this way I gotta spend all allotted four hours with you with only me speaking. So know students what you have to do to become genin is simple just start following me around a track of adjacent three fields, if you are able to return here within two hours you will pass otherwise you all are returning back to the academy. Also during the test; you are not allowed to untie the rope or free your mouth to speak otherwise you will fail. And Naruto you can't involve your special clones."

Genma turned and started moving at a lazy pace. He had to suppress his laughter when the sound of bodies falling reached him immediately along with gurgled sound of cursing mixed with yipping of the small ninkens. This was going to be a very long four hours.

Their conditions had started looking hopeless within half an hour, which was filled with hum-hum sound coming from the humans. It appeared that even at such a young age both Hana and Renji had mastered some very colourful vocabulary. The hum-hum sound came when someone fell down face first because of his forward momentum and the rope being taught due to others not quite following with same speed. The hum-hum again appeared when there was a change in direction all these resulting in falling creating a domino effect for the whole team.

Within an hour they had lost count of how many times one of them had fallen bringing the team down with them. Now with their energy waning they didn't even have crossed their own training field. Naruto had hoped that his teammates would have at least waited to make some strategy somewhat but both of them were concerned to finish the course first, that they have forgotten the real meaning of this test i.e. teamwork. Naruto had to chuckle at this being typical nature of the humans. As soon we hear of a race or objective in our life we start racing towards it without taking time out to understand what the race is clearly meant for or the basic value behind the race. We sometimes forget that many times it's not the prize that is important but the journey towards the end itself.

He tried a few times to gesture others to at least stop and listen to him but his team-mates it appeared that were hell bent on learning the toddlers walk again.

Over the couple of hours all of them had gained a considerable number of bruises and have got tree leaves and twigs struck in their hairs. Naruto then forcefully tugged the rope to stop others by grounding his feet deciding that enough was enough. Hana literally fell down on her ass on the ground and Renji had to stop and sit nearby. Genma was still sitting near one of the trees, he had occupied for past half an hour, waiting for them to come to his position

Naruto started gesturing with his hands trying to communicate to his team mates that they had to synchronize their steps with the nin-dogs. As one of the nin-dogs was left free, Naruto gestured Hana to hand it over to him. Placing the nin-dog on ground Naruto tried to make it walk back and forth to show others the steps the small puppy was able to make. It appeared that his teammates got the idea.

So began their next course with slightly longer time but thankfully with fewer landfalls. The un-roped ninken started moving in front of Naruto and Renji to give them the rough idea of the steps.

Nearly four hours later after their epic start team Genma found themselves at their starting point.

Genma it appeared couldn't stop his chuckling. "My mighty students, you have covered an enormous distance of one and half mile total in the allotted four hours. You should be very pleased with this achievement at least you have completed it. You have also got battle scars to prove your worth. And the grand news is you all have passed. Smile you are now proud Genins of Konoha "

The students didn't even have the energy to celebrate their passing except Naruto, who was quite vocal with his ire. "What the heck Sensei! You assign team building exercise to fresh graduates without any proper interaction among them. I will pay you some day for this." Naruto was exclaiming with his pink and black face. His regenerative power could only take so much damage with repeated bruises. His other teammates were worse off than him.

"Calm down Naruto! Look at this in such way that now on the first day you have your team cohesion part down." Genma's voice then became quite serious "Genins you may not always have the luxury of working with a known comrade. You should understand that while knowing each other's abilities may make a good team not a single team could function properly if the teammates do not trust each other. At the start of the exercise you were thinking individually though working together which leaded t your repeated falls. You could only succeed in the end when you started trusting that when you will take a step your teammate will definitely follow. I konoha we always believe in team spirit, trust your team mate to cover your back and trust the abilities of your team as a whole apart on your own abilities." Genma then returned to his more jovial self. "Now, as you have already passed the exam, don't let me hold you any longer. Move along and report this training field 0800 am sharp tomorrow."

* * *

**I have assumed that generally clan children spent one year training within a clan to better assimilate with the clan values and ethics, that's' why it was stated that clan heirs would be attending next year. Also as Naruto is of same age as other in manga and also having failed academy for three times, it was obvious that he had at least one year yearly start. I have assumed that Sasuke was attending some other school than Naruto at the time of uchiha massacre. **


End file.
